


Count Yourself Lucky

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Prime Time, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's bad." It wasn't a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count Yourself Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prime Time Desserts' January prompt Hurt/Comfort and February prompt Femslash.

"It's bad." It wasn't a question. Nyssa knew it as soon as they managed to escape from that warehouse. It was supposed to be a simple surveillance on a drug cartel boss that her father wanted to keep a close eye on. What Nyssa had not been expecting was that the boss would be surrounded by that many underlings with assault rifles in every nook and cranny. They had stumbled upon a potential turf war with another drug cartel and the boss was ready for it.

They were not.

Nyssa winced as Sara lifted the soaked shirt from her wound. She was losing a lot of blood at a dangerous rate and she needed to be patched up now.

Sara squeezed her wrist and Nyssa looked up to meet her soft gaze. "You're going to be okay, I promise." She began taking out what she needed from her medical pouch. 

Nyssa watched as Sara's deft hands temporarily stopped the bleeding and cleaned up the wound before patching it with gauze and tape. She took in deep breaths, concentrating on that so she didn't feel the pain. When Sara finished, Nyssa had her eyes closed and her breathing steady. Sara lightly touched her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"That'll have to do for now until we get to safety. How are you feeling? Do you think you can move?"

Nyssa carefully got to her feet, wincing as the movement pulled at her bandage. It hurt, but they had to move on. They had already stayed in one spot too long as it was, with the boss' underlings looking for them. Any longer risked their discovery.

"I will do what I must. We have to go." She took a step forward and winced again as pain shot up from her side.

"Then let me help you get back to the safe house." Sara offered her hand and Nyssa squeezed it tight. "Don't you dare pass out on me, Nyssa."

"I won't. I would never break a promise to you." Sara gripped her hand tight and led her out of the hole they had hidden in. They were at least an hour away from their safe house and there was no guarantee that they'd make it there. Nyssa trusted Sara to get them to safety though.

They somehow made it back to the safe house three hours later. Though Nyssa tried to move as fast as she normally could, the wound was too deep and there were underlings everywhere they had to evade. She was going to need proper medical attention soon. Nyssa fell back into bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"I'm going to kill every last member of the drug cartel for hurting you." Nyssa could hear Sara pacing on the carpet by the bed. "This assignment wasn't even supposed to be violent. Just information and tracking."

Nyssa sat up on her elbows to look at Sara. "Sara, you know you don't like killing. That was my promise to you when you rejoined the League to save Starling City, that you would no longer have to kill for the League. It was my fault that we were noticed in the first place. I was overconfident and it was our downfall."

Sara moved closer towards the bed, kneeling down and reaching out to place her hands on Nyssa's thigh. "You're taking responsibility for something that was not your fault alone because I remember how I distracted you. So this is on me, too."

She remembered. Sara whispered in her ear all the naughty things she wanted to do to her and how Sara's touches heated her blood. They were supposed to be watching and neither of them did. Nyssa shrugged as best she could without pulling on her bandage. It was supposed to be an easy assignment that didn't require a lot of attention. "We are alive and I will heal. That is all that matters. The next time we will be better prepared and not so easily distracted."

"Lie back and let me change your bandage. You bled through. I need to give you medicine and stitch that up properly anyway."

Nyssa pulled off her shirt before doing as Sara told her. Sara pulled out their medical bag from the bathroom and took out everything she needed. When Sara offered her a vial, Nyssa swallowed the entirety of the liquid inside. It was an herbal concoction she had made before they had left Nanda Parbat and immediately Nyssa felt its soothing effects. As Sara used a needle and thread to sew her wound up, Nyssa concentrated on Sara's beauty to keep the pain at bay.

"There, I'm done. We'll stay at the safe house until you can move again. I sewed you up, but I want us to wait."

Nyssa pulled on Sara's arm until Sara sat on the edge of the bed. "Then we'll wait. We don't have to return to Nanda Parbat anytime soon."

"Good. I don't want the League to see you weak right now."

Nyssa raised an eyebrow as she tugged Sara closer to her. "Is that what you think, my love? That I am weak? Even injured, I can kill a man without breaking a sweat."

"I know, I've seen you do it." Sara leaned over to kiss Nyssa. "You're not weak, but I am. I don't want us to leave until you are one hundred percent. Who knows what else the drug cartel will throw at us? I can't take the risk that something worse will happen to you." She smiled. "So let me take care of you, okay?"

Nyssa nodded. "Okay."

"I'll go get us some food. How do you feel about carnitas?"

"That sounds good to me. Be careful. They'll be looking for you, too."

Sara grinned as she stood up. "They can't kill me that easily." She knelt down and offered Nyssa a few bottles of water. "Drink all of that before I return. I can't have you dehydrated."

"Of course." Nyssa opened the first bottled water as Sara left the safe house. She had grown up in Nanda Parbat and the harsh environment of the League of Assassins. There wasn't anyone who gave her comfort when she was hurt, seriously or not. And now Sara had returned to her and was doing her best to take care of her. It was an unusual experience for her, but one that Nyssa did not mind at all, not when Sara did it out of love.

Nyssa finished the first bottled water and tossed it aside. When Sara returned with their food, they were going to have to come up with a new strategy while they waited. In the meanwhile, she'd have Sara by her side while she healed.

A short time later, Sara returned with their food and they sat together on the bed to eat the carnitas. Nyssa laced her fingers with Sara with one hand as she ate with the other. It felt good that Sara was taking care of her. She was blessed.


End file.
